And it feels like I am just too close to love you
by SE-TVD
Summary: A continuation of the events in 4x03


_And it feels like I am just too close to love you..._

Elena jumped into Stefan's arms while locking her lips with his so passionately that they stumbled backwards onto the bed. In the battle for dominance Elena began to feel complete again, she was finally with Stefan and the reality of that hit her. Granted it was in the form of a supernatural creature, she still had him. The raging and growing love was one that could face any challenege and over come any obstacles, including Damon.

As Stefan was underneath Elena clearly aroused with the control she was taking at the moment, Elena trailed her hand down his hard muscular chest and down his torso where she could feel his abs beneath the thin cotton shirt he was wearing. She wanted to rip that shirt off, it was only an inconvenience at the moment. Stefan placed his hands on her hips and began to massage it over her beige cardigan.

Elena pulled away to look at Stefan with such lust that it darkened her eyes. Both out of breathe at the moment began to pant and smile at each other, as Stefan's look flickered to her chest he began to sit up but Elena was fast and pinned him down by the neck while exposing her fangs. _Damn _Stefan thought. Stefan was very much aroused at this point and could not contain the passion as he flipped them over with vamp speed and now he was on top kissing her.

Their bodies lined up, and they could feel each other through their clothes, Stefan was grinding his hips down while Elena was grinding them up. Stefan painfully tore his lips away from hers and trailed them down her neck in a haze of hot passion, he alternated between his tongue and lips and he even bit down with his bare teeth. Elena gasped a little but closed her eyes enjoying the moment. Stefan uncovered her right shoulder and began to place hot chaste kisses down ther arm, and on her chest. He made his way back to her neck while Elena silently moaned his name.

Elena trailed her hands up his torso while she slipped her tongue into his mouth and heard Stefan moan at the instant contact. Her hands made their way into his hair and she pulled a little on it in the heat of the moment. She trailed her hands down his back and under his shirt lifting it up.

Stefan's skin burned where she touched him on his back, Elena broke the kiss so she could take his shirt off and admire his god like body. It was in that moment that Stefan realized that she's here with him, and that now they had this beautiful thing called eternity. They could love endlessly and have a life together. Stefan slowed down his movements a little and gently nuzzled her neck before pulling back to whisper in her ear.

"I love you" Elena touched his cheek signaling him to look up. She kissed him again, but this one was soft and full of love, their lips molded to each other her perfectly. She pulled away and put her lips to his ear and darted her tongue out to lick his earlobe quickly before she half moaned. "Show me how much.."

Stefan growled while Elena pulled back and winked at him while she was running her hands down his torso again while placing kisses on his chest. The hot passionate lust filled spark was ignited again while Elena pushed on his chest again wanting to be on top. Stefan quickly rid her of her cardigan but took his time with her tank top wanting to tease her before they got into it. He sat up with her sitting in his lap. Her hands roamed every where on his back while he kissed her collarbones and nibbled on them alterantely on each side. He trailed up kissed to her shoulder and slipped his tongue underneath the strap of her tank and slid it down her arm, he did that to the other strap as well.

Elena closed her eyes reveling in the feel of his tongue, the sense of touch that was heightened was for sure making its use right now. She felt like she was on fire, and Stefan was touching every nerve on her body.

Elena not being able to stand it pressed her forehead to his shoulder panting a little while she began to rock her hips against his. Stefan growled in her ear before he opened his mouth to say "Ungh Elena, stop being such a tease" Elena chuckled before placing kisses to his shoulder as she picked up the pace of her hips rocking harder and faster.

Stefan quickly took off her tank completely and brought his hands around to her back to unclip her bra. He tossed it across the room as he picked Elena up and stood her infront of the bed as he sat on the edge infront of her. He placed kissed inbetween her breasts and kissed his way down to her stomach where Elena began to pant and grabbed a handful of his hair. Stefan unbuttoned her pants before placing a kiss on her panties.

Elena moaned out his name as he took them off and tossed them where her bra was laying on his desk. He vamp sped them to the bathroom where she rid him of his clothes while placing kisses everywhere. Its been a while since they've been together this way and they could not wait any longer, so Stefan turned on the shower where he showed her just how much he loves her, and just how much they missed each other.


End file.
